


Not Quite a Meow

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith can tho, Lance can't do Cat Noises, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Saving a Kitty, background shallura - Freeform, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Yeah, that’s it, little one. It’s alright.” Lance mumbles gently, “You’re okay, we got you.”Keith brushes off the sudden warm feeling inside him at Lance’s caring words and focus on keep his meowing gentle and comforting, switching to whistling when the small malnourished kitten is near enough for the light coming from the lamp post above them hits it and they can see it dirty black fur.“Ah, look at you, beautiful.” Lance praises, smiling warmly at it, “That’s it, you are doing great.”(The one where Lance and Keith work together to save a little kitten's life late in their campu's sewer.)





	Not Quite a Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> I had this on my drafts and I thought I might as well share it (: 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, Yas!!! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Something was dying.

No, okay, hear him out. There’s this high-pitched noise that starts every five seconds and Keith can’t take two steps before the noise comes back even more annoying than before.

Keith shifts on his feet when the choked-up meowing appears once again and he bites his lower lip in hesitation before he groans and turns around, backtracking his own steps as he listens more carefully at the sound, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

It’s not unusual to hear meowing on this side of the campus, stray cats were found of this area because of the nice hiding places it offered. Most of the students in the University usually left some blankets and food for the cats, Keith being one of them from time to time, but most of the times the cats wouldn't let themselves to be seen, being scared and afraid of big groups of humans; they prefer to stay hidden and not let their presence be known.

Which is why it’s quite concerning when there’s this one pained meowing echoing around so late at night.

Keith wouldn't consider himself an animal lover, but that doesn't mean he would ignore a cry of help when he listens to it. He pulls his jacket closer to his body as he climbs down the stairs and continues the path down.

He makes a mental note to send a quick text to his brother to let him know he will be coming home late. He’s sure Shiro won’t mind, he already knew Keith was staying late at his university for his thesis. Although, it is the first time it has taken more than five hours, only leaving the campus’ library exactly ten minutes before midnight.

A sudden sharp breeze of the cold night hits him straight in the face and Keith huffs annoyed. He doesn't like winter but what else is new.

The meowing continues and it’s not long before Keith spots the origin of it. It’s coming from below the path he’s on and Keith’s heart does a flip when he remembers this is the entrance of the sewers.

“Oh, no.” Keith breaths out before he quickly jumps down and yelps when he lands on something soft instead of the ground.

“What’s your problem, man!” The body below him yells, annoyance and anger clear in his tone and Keith winces as he pushes himself off the person and dust himself off.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t see you.” Keith apologizes, raising his head and his apologetic smile drops when his eyes meets a familiar pair of blue ones. “Oh, it’s you.” He says surprised and Lance doesn’t let him finish before he’s spluttering offended.

“What do you mean it’s only  – ! You know what? Whatever! I don’t need this right now, Mullet.” Lance snaps, turning around and crouching down, softly mumbling at the black entrance of the sewer.

Keith frowns confused and tilts his head. “Wait, were you the dying animal I was hearing?” He asks when Lance starts making poorly imitations of a cat meowing and stares flatly at the brunet when shouts out indignant.

“Excuse me, Mullet, but I’m a Cat Whisperer, so, if you don't mind, I’m trying to save a life here.” Lance replies, scoffing once again at Keith’s face before turning his attention back to the sewer.

Keith raises both hands in surrender even though Lance’s eyes weren't on him anymore. It’s not as if he wasn’t used to the brunet’s sudden outbursts; having four out of six classes with someone for the first three years of your college career helps you learn a lot of a person.

He decides to stand back, watching as Lance sighs sadly when the soft pitiful cries of a kitten continue to echo inside the sewer, clearly not coming out anytime soon.

Keith dares to step forward after that, kneeling besides Lance. “Let me try?” He asks quietly and Lance’s eyes widen in surprise before he nods slowly.

Keith clears his throat before he meows softly under his breath. The response is almost immediate and both teens brighten up excited when two yellow eyes appear around the corner of the sewer.

“Yeah, that’s it, little one. It’s alright.” Lance mumbles gently, staying still and making sure of not making abrupt move that may scare the kitten. “You’re okay, we got you.”

Keith brushes off the sudden warm feeling inside him at Lance’s caring words and focus on keep his meowing gentle and comforting, switching to whistling when the small  malnourished  kitten is near enough for the light coming from the lamp post above them hits it and they can see it dirty black fur.

“Ah, look at you, beautiful.” Lance praises, smiling warmly at it, “That’s it, you are doing great.”

Keith pauses and a small smile creeps into his lips as Lance continues to coo at the small kitten, cheering softly once the small animal is near the entrance.

Keith doesn’t hesitate to take his hoodie off, carefully and gently, not wanting to scare the kitten away, and then he passes it to Lance, who takes it with a grateful smile before he turns back to the kitten.

“Ah, there we go, girl.” Lance praises, giving her a quick look over before picking her up, soft cooing echoing around as he places her down in Keith’s hoodie and wraps her up.

“There,” Lance whispers pleased before standing up, arms holding the hoodie with care, and turning to Keith with a soft smile, “Hey, um, thank you for helping me.”

Keith blinks at the sudden words but he welcomes them with a smile, nodding back at him. “It’s okay, I’m glad I could help.”

“Guess I gotta work on my cat imitation, huh?” The brunet jokes, slowly bouncing the small kitten in his arms when she meows in distress.

Keith snorts and shrugs his shoulder, puffing his cheeks comically. “Practice makes the master, I guess.”

Lance arches an eyebrow at him. “Woah, Keith, now I’m wondering what you do on your free time if you have such a good meow.” He teases and Keith flips him off playfully.

“Oh, shut up, it’s called having a childhood with cats as pets.” Keith mocks, rolling his eyes half-heartedly before leaning down and stroking the kitten’s exposed head, “She’s a fighter, who knows how long has she been alone down there, too scared to leave.”

Lance hums, eyes following Keith’s gaze. “She is. I think I might keep her for the night, I doubt there’s a veterinary open at this hour.” He frowns in concern, “I just gotta be extra careful of not letting my landlord know I have her; he’s a real meanie when it comes to animals.”

Keith purses his lips before he snaps his fingers. “Well, my brother’s girlfriend is a veterinarian. I can give her a call and help us take care of her for the night?”

Lance purses his lips. “Hm, how can I be sure I can entrust you with this princess’ life?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Because I’m a good person?”

“You have a mullet.”

“Okay, first of all: rude. Second of all: not a mullet.” Keith replies dryly, “Look, how about this? I take her to my brother’s apartment, stay for the night with them to make sure everything goes smoothly and then I meet up with you next morning to prove you she’s alive?”

Lance’s ponders the option and then he smiles softly. “Okay, alright, gotta admit that’s an acceptable idea. It would really help me out, dude.”

Keith waves his hands off at him. “It’s nothing, it’s the least I can do after I fell on top of you.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for that,” Lance mumbles, his eyes narrowed in playfully, “You need to hit the gym a little more often, buddy.”

Keith flips him off with a chuckle. “Oh, shut up. Gimme your number? I will text you as soon as I get a response from Allura with her professional input on Princess’ health.”

“Did you just name the kitten Princess?” Lance asks slowly, an amused smile growing on his lips as Keith flushes.

“You called her that first!”

“And you played along, nice.” Lance nods, taking Keith’s phone once he places the bundle of joy in his arms and starts typing on the screen, “Here’s my number. Let me know if you need any help at all, alright? I’m more than okay to pay for any medical stuff she may need.”

Keith’s smile softens. “It’s alright, Lance. Don’t worry about it, I have a strong feeling that my poor brother’s heart will melt as soon as he sees her.”

“Is he going to adopt her?” Lance asks and Keith shrugs.

“Shiro is a dork with a big heart that is weak to big innocent eyes. Believe me, he will fall for her.” Keith declares confident, hand stroking the kitten’s ears and smiling when Princess snuggles closer to the warmth of his hoodie, eyes blinking tiredly. “Better get going then.”

“Sure, man.” Lance gives him back his cellphone, smirking smugly as Keith tucks his phone back to his pocket, “Gotta admit, this is an efficient way to ask someone for their number, Mullet. I’m impressed.”

Keith splutters, choking on his own as he looks up at Lance in surprise. “What – What? No! I didn't – I mean, I just thought that – I didn’t –!”

Lance’s laughter cuts him off and Keith fumes and kicks him on the shin.

“You asshole.” He says with a scowl and Lance dares to laugh louder.

“I’m sorry, I’m joking, I saw the opportunity and I took it.” Lance explains, taking a deep breath to calm himself, “But seriously, text me? I wanna know every detail on her recovery, alright?”

Keith blinks and then nods slowly. “Yeah, yeah, you got my word.”

Lance nods pleased and takes a step back, waving his hand in goodbye. “Okay, then I shall take my leave then. I will be waiting for that text! And you still owe me something for that fall!”

“How about a free lesson on ‘How to Meow Properly’?” Keith shouts back, laughing when Lance flips him off.

“If there’s pizza there,  I’m all in, Mullet!” Lance chuckles, “Bye! Take care of Princess!”

Keith waves back at him with a roll of eyes and then Lance disappears behind the corner. He hums, almost surprised at the sudden events before he looks down at the kitten in his arms.

He ended up with a somewhat date with his hidden crush and a kitten.

Keith’s okay with the turns of events.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Shiro DOES adopts Princess. Calls her Princess Black; Keith takes her to see lance in the Campu's cafe the next morning and Lance coos at her for five entire minutes. Somehow they ended up chatting way longer than intended and then it became a common event for them to meet up twice a week to see Princess' recovery until one day Princess wasn't required to come to the D A T E S.
> 
> A few months later, maybe a years or two, Princess have kitties of her own and Lance cries when Keith gives him Blue.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
